Thunderous Heartbeats
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Jasper one-shot. With Jacob's adopted sister.


**A/N: I own none of the Twilight characters.**

I felt a breeze and woke up. It wouldn't be Edward, he knew I was sleeping over at Bella's and wouldn't want to interrupt 'girl time'. We all knew it was the only time Jacob and I weren't attached at the hip. I love my 'brother' probably equally as much as I would if we were actually related but his crush on Bella seriously cramped into my time with my best friend. I ignored what woke me up and went to the bag that held what I brought over. It was already unzipped…weird, I don't remember doing that. I opened it and saw a neat pile of clothes. Cute but definitely not my style and not mine.

"Alice!"

Bella woke at this. I pulled out the clothes and she laughed. I looked to her closet and saw it slightly ajar. Her laughter stopped and she went to it. Her groan let me know I wasn't the only victim. We both let our voices ring out, "Alice!"

She tiptoed back in. Her smile was innocent and sheepish.

"Did you take our clothes and replace them with other ones?"

I was less affected by the act. She nodded proudly.

"You should have asked…or at least left the old ones where you found them."

She rolled her eyes, "You would have ignored them. I was just making sure you both looked wonderful for your men."

Bella blushed and I looked at her.

"You told her? God, does the whole family know?"

I had a major thing for Jasper. Fruitlessly I pined for him, but I wasn't that pretty in my eyes, why would it be different in his? Alice interceded, "No, but Edward has heard and well I got it out of Bella. No worries; Emmett will not tease you with the wedding march and Rosalie has no plans to kill you…yet."

I was less frazzled and Bella and I reluctantly got ready in the clothes Alice picked out. We had to admit, they were perfect if not slightly outrageous. When we walked down, it was a shock to both our systems to see all of the Cullens plus my brother waiting in the living room. They weren't fighting either, no stony or awkward silences, what a nice if not eerie sight.

"What's going on?"

I was happy but cautious, Bella was just plain stunned.

"Don't get your hopes too far up, we haven't become B.F.F.'s or anything but, for the sake of you two, we are trying to get along."

My brother is seemingly pessimistic about it but I balance him out with my cheery outlook. Bella and Edward embrace and I look to Jacob. He comes over and whispers, "I won't stop fighting for her. But if she chooses him, I won't make you choose her or me."

Now I am fully relieved and he has a chance to notice my outfit, "Where did you get those clothes?"

I motion over to Alice, talking quietly with Jasper, he's looking at his feet and biting his lip nervously and I'm still near swooning at the sight of him. Jacob chuckles, "Thank you for confirmation of you crush, Captain Obvious."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"So what are we all doing today?"

Bella's question goes unanswered.

"You meant to tell me you had this great plan to put aside your differences and spend time together but never thought about what you'd do to pass the time?"

Now all the heads were bowed in a shamed expression.

"We could have a cookout."

I realized I was one of three people in the whole group that ate and rescinded my idea.

"What about a day at the mall?"

Of course Alice would want to go to the mall but there were slim pickings when it came to options and we all agreed. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett went in the silver Volvo. I took Jacob, Alice, and Jasper with me in my lime green Holden Torana A9X. I was completely and utterly aware of his presence in my car. Jacob and Alice talked, probably trying to instigate a conversation between me and Jasper. We got out and Alice rounded up the girls for shopping so the guys could try to get along. Bella and I cringed, knowing most of the purchases would be for us. Rosalie looked at Edward and Jacob who looked at each other fuming, "Rules: No fighting, No using powers," she looked at Emmett and Jasper, "No running to us to settle petty arguments. We'll see you in the food court at noon."

They nodded and walked off towards the door. Alice and Rosalie turned to us, "Okay, Bella you don't need a lot but you could use some clothes. Alex, we want to give you a full makeover; and give you some tips on Jasper."

I stomped my foot, "Okay so _now_ the whole family knows?! And you are going to try and patch us up together?! Just let him reject me now and we can be done with all this! And no makeovers, please!"

Bella held me by the shoulders, "Hey, he might just like you. Stop being down on yourself. But I agree on the makeover front."

The sisters we were with would not be so easily swayed; we were in the fourth store on the twentieth dress in the store when I succumbed to their efforts. Alice focused on me mostly, talking about Jasper because she had found him before they found the Cullens, a sort of separated-at-birth-twins thing like me and Jacob. This left Bella with Rosalie in an awkward push and tug as Bella's wardrobe was updated. I was in another dress, this time it was one I could possibly like when I walked to show it to Bella and Rosalie they gave their approval. The guys gawking through the windows outside were, too. I was embarrassed and the girls walked away from the window to another part of the store to look for different items, or at least look like it. We met the guys just outside of a McDonald's. Jacob was already tearing into a Big Mac and the Cullen boys were just staring at him in disgust as we walked up. I was still thinking of those perverts outside of the store, I thought I had seen them walking not far off from us when we walked here. Edward frowned, "You have guys following you? And gawking at you?"

I kind of nodded. Both Jasper and Jacob looked around for them, each with a murderous look in their eyes. Bella tried to calm things down, "Guys, don't get too worked up, you can't actually kill them…remember the rules were no fighting."

They blew her off and Edward spotted them. Jacob was off to confront them, Jasper following him. I was on the bench, head in my hands, "_Now_ they get along."

Rosalie pulled Emmett towards them, "I don't like where this is going, I could hear Jacob's heartbeat, and it was like thunder."

I began worrying, what if he phased right here? What if Jasper lost control? What if they both went crazy? I followed and Bella along with Alice and Edward followed her as they tried to get me away. I heard what they were saying as I got closer, "Stay away from my sister!"

"We were just window shopping, dude; don't get your panties in a twist."

God this guy's words were just a sleazy as his attitude.

"You window shop the merchandise, not the people, ignoramus" Jasper defended me. I would be over the moon if I didn't hear a growl follow. Emmett and Rosalie heard it too; they went from talking them down to physically pulling them away.

"Jacob, Jasper!"

I called their names; they turned and gave the slobs a last sneer before walking away. Jacob grabbed my hand at first but then Jasper caught up and wrapped his arm around my waist possessively. My heartbeat was now the one thundering, as Jacob settled at seeing me in his arms. We were all gathered at the cars again. Alice and Edward were trying to clam Jasper who had yet to release me from his grasp. I didn't mind and I even laughed at seeing Bella following the pacing Jacob muttering things about killing those guys. Rosalie and Emmett were as entertained as I was, leaning on each other.

"Guys!"

They looked at me, "I'm okay. Obviously," I put my hand over Jasper's which was still on my waist, "We should just get home."

We piled in the cars and dropped Bella off. Alice and Jasper picked up her yellow Porsche. I was reluctant to leave him but Jacob and I had to get home and so did they.

"Well. I'll see you later."

I knew he couldn't do what Edward does with Bella, especially since Jacob was still in overprotective mode. He nodded. I was about to walk away when he pulled me in and kissed me. Again, my heartbeat would have put a raging storm to shame. I vaguely heard Emmett, "Woo! Go Jazz! I can hear her heartbeat from over here."

I also heard several 'whaps' of people hitting him. As he pulled away I noticed my hands had flown up to his shirt and grabbed it, pulling him in closer. I let go, more than ecstatic and dazed, and wandered to my car. The Cullens drove off first. Jacob was in the driver's seat of my car, "I figured he would do something like that. I'll drive, in your state you might just ram us into a tree."

I simply nodded and handed over my keys, all the while smiling.

"By the way, how are we going to explain to Dad you have a lee- vampire for a boyfriend?"

I just shrugged. Billy would probably see my face and understand. We got home and I was floating on air. Jacob kind of explained it. Billy took it a lot better than either of us thought. The pack was not as willing to accept. Sam was being logical about it, but Embry and Seth were suffering some bruised egos, I was just glad we got it all over with. Leah was on my side,

"Hey, past cases have made it obvious that we don't control things like this," Sam looked away from her, "_we_ don't have to befriend them. But we can stop being enemies. For Alex's sake."

There was reluctance but they agreed not to mess with them. There was nothing else to consider, I was finally free to love Jasper and couldn't see the downside to anything. That fact alone sent my heart back to the thunderous rhythm it had gotten so used to lately.


End file.
